Meu maior sucesso
by Mystik
Summary: Músico. Herói. Mas acima de tudo...apaixonado.


**Casais:** Charlie+OC, Charlie+Claire.

**Classificação:** Angst, Romance.

**Nota:** Spoiler fortíssimo do final da terceira temporada.

* * *

**Meu maior sucesso**

Seu corpo todo estava paralisado. Ele via a água entrar abundante, inundando a escotilha, sem possibilidade de escapatória para si. Porque não fechara a porta atrás de si, porque simplesmente não fugira com Desmond?

Bom, podia-se dizer que Charlie Pace acreditava em destino. E seu destino já estava traçado.

-----

- Acorda seu dorminhoco... – uma voz grossa e divertida penetrou seus ouvidos.

- Uhn...só mais cinco minutinhos.

- Acorda irmãozinho...

- Lian...me deixa dormir... – reclamou Charlie, escondendo o rosto debaixo do cobertor.

O loiro mais velho riu e então num puxão forte arrancou o cobertor do corpo do irmão, rindo mais alto do xingo que levou. Ao lado do loiro havia uma mulher, completamente nua.

- Então é por isso que não queria acordar não é? Safadinho.

Charlie abriu o olho e então sentou-se, resmungando algo sobre irmãos mais velhos. Ele pegou o roupão que estava na poltrona ao lado da cama, colocando-o. O irmão guiou-o até a sala conjunta do quarto de hotel e fechou a porta, dando um pouco de privacidade a ambos.

- Pelo jeito a noite foi boa. – comentou Lian sarcástico.

- O que você quer tão cedo hein? – disparou Charlie, indo procurar café para ver se acordava.

- Cedo? É uma e meia da tarde irmãozinho!

- O que?!

O mais velho riu da cara do outro e se aproximou, pegando um saco de papel da mesinha de centro e entregando para ele.

- Seu café da manhã.

- Preto, com muito açúcar?

- Do jeito que você gosta.

- Eu te amo Lian.

- Eu faço o que posso.

O mais novo riu com isso, abrindo o saco de papel e pegando o copo de café e o donut recheado de creme que ele adorava. O guitarrista foi até a poltrona ricamente decorada e sentou-se, devorando seu café da manhã. Estava faminto.

- E aí, que pretende fazer hoje?

- Eu realmente não sei. Porque?

- Estava pensando em lhe dar um presente que você queria há tanto tempo. Achei uma loja alternativa aqui em Sidney que é um arraso...a não ser que você queria curtir o dia com... – o vocalista arqueou a sobrancelha – qual o nome dela?

Ele sabia, ele sentia. Antes que pudesse evitar, Charlie sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente, o que se destacava em sua pele clara. Porque Lian fazia questão de fazer aquilo consigo?

- Er...

- Não se preocupe irmãozinho, eu sei que você não vai lembrar. – comentou o mais velho, rindo – Bom, que tal trocar de roupa e irmos andando?

-----

Após uma dispensa muito mal dada na garota, independente do nome que ela tivesse, Charlie e Lian saíram do hotel, resolvendo andar ao invés de tomar um táxi. Eles foram conversando animadamente sobre o show da noite anterior, seu primeiro show fora da Inglaterra. O mais novo contava sobre as idéias que tivera para novas músicas e tudo mais quando eles chegaram na tal loja que Lian havia comentado.

- É aqui?

- Isso mesmo irmãozinho, um cara lá do bar de ontem me recomendou, dizem que o serviço é de primeira.

- Que mal lhe pergunte Lian, o que é esse presente que você tanto quer me dar? – disse Charlie, encarando o outro.

- Ora, não faz era que você está me pedindo por um brinco, um piercing e tudo mais? – comentou o mais velho, empurrando-o pelas costas – Como é seu aniversário, eu faço questão de paga-lo pra você.

O loiro sorriu largamente para ele enquanto entravam na descolada loja. Uma jovem morena, de cabelos pretos estava encostada no balcão, lendo uma revista. Ao ouvir o sino da loja, ela ergueu os olhos sorrindo.

- Em que posso ajuda-los?

Charlie ficou sem palavras. Ela tinha o par de olhos azuis mais lindos que já tinha visto. O irmão ao seu lado deu uma risadinha e ele pigarreou.

- É...eu vim fazer...um piercing.

- Em qual local?

- Ahn...na orelha. – disse, e se amaldiçoou por sua voz sair tão fraca.

- Claro. Venha comigo, eu vou te mostrar as jóias que nós temos. – comentou a jovem, chamando-o com a mão.

- Vai irmãozinho, eu te espero aqui. – comentou Lian, empurrando-o.

-----

- Primeira vez?

- O que? – disse Charlie, timidamente.

- Primeira vez que fura orelha. – comentou a morena, sorrindo.

- Ahn...sim, é sim. – disse.

- E onde quer que seja?

Ele pegou o espelho e depois de uma rápida olhada, apontou o local para ela. A moça sorriu e foi até um armário, tirando uma caixa preta de lá. Ela se aproximou novamente.

- Essas são as nossas jóias. Qual a que mais lhe agrada?

O guitarrista inclinou-se, olhando as jóias, e não pode deixar de notar no perfume da jovem ao seu lado. Ele logo indicou uma argola com uma pedra azulada incrustada. Azul como os olhos dela.

- Ótima escolha! Agora se deite na cadeira que eu vou preparar o equipamento.

Ele fez como pedido e então, minutos depois, sentiu aquela picada irritante em sua orelha, onde agora tinha um piercing. A moça limpou o local agilmente.

- Muito bem. Você tem que passar essa pomada para cicatrizar durante dez dias, e não deixe de limpa-lo com álcool diariamente, está bem?

O loiro apenas inclinou a cabeça concordando. Logo eles voltaram para a frente da loja, onde Lian estava lendo a mesma revista que a moça antes. Ele sorriu e perguntou quanto havia ficado, pagando para ela. Charlie, antes de sair, perguntou.

- Poderia me dizer seu nome?

- Claro. É Claire Littleton. E o seu?

- Charlie Pace. – ele estendeu a mão – Prazer.

A morena sorriu, apertando a mão dele.

- Volte sempre Charlie.

-----

Ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, escrevendo rapidamente na mão, enquanto sentia a água chegar ao seu pescoço. Logo afundou e foi até a janela da escotilha, avisando Desmond que o navio não era de Penny, como eles haviam pensado.

Apesar de ver o pesar no rosto do escocês, ele sorri, muito mais calmo do que jamais sentira na vida. Ele apenas afirma com a cabeça, indicando que ele deve fugir. Então se afasta da janela da escotilha, sentindo seu ar começar a acabar cada vez mais rápido. Charlie coloca os dedos em sua orelha, no local onde uma vez tivera um piercing, com uma pedra azulada, da cor dos olhos de Claire. Ele nem imaginara que um dia pudesse voltar a vê-la, ainda mais numa situação como aquela.

Estranhamente o loiro sentiu lágrimas deixarem seus olhos e se misturarem à água do mar. Ele sorriu, pensando em todos os momentos de maior sucesso, de maior felicidade da sua vida, como havia dito a Desmond. Agora ele tinha certeza.

_Claire...meu maior sucesso foi ter conhecido você_.

**Fim**


End file.
